Playing With Fire (ON HOLD)
by Mina Lisly
Summary: We all know how it starts. You have a best friend that you've known all your life. He has a sister he loves above all. They all think of you as family. You know the cliché, right? And then, puberty hits you. Then, feelings knock you down. Then, you start messing it all up... CLACE {OOC/AH/AU} Humour/Family/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Lemons
1. Challenges Gone Wrong

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~So, this is probably the story I have been requested the most to put back on track. Honestly, I don't know** **why. I think the story is pretty simple, and not very interesting, but maybe that's just me.**

 **~ So just as a warning, this story so far is rather T, but on the borderline with M.**

 **~ Also, I did rewrite the whole thing, as the ones who knew the story from before would be able to tell, and I will definitely change a few things of the story you already read, so I think it is safe to say that you should re-read this story. But please, don't spoil for the new readers.**

 **~ Reviews, follows and favourites will always be more than welcomed. 😜**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **: Challenges Gone Wrong (2,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

Seriously, what is wrong with that dude? I don't get Jon, at all. What is the point of assembling everyone to have a Marvel Marathon, if it's to fall asleep not even two movies in? This is so … Jon. He really can't stay awake in front a movie, even if his life depended on it. Which is a real bummer for him because he can't really invite a girl at the movies, if he knows he'll fall asleep halfway through it.

To be honest, I don't know how he actually manages to have seen any movie at all. Jon is unbeatable at any Trivia quiz concerning any movie franchise that we ever saw, but I've never seen him watch a whole movie. This is how weird my best friend can get.

Jon and I have been best friends since … well, it seems forever. But it was probably since we were five or something. The day we met is not something that worth remembering. It wasn't love at first sight, or hate at first sight. We bonded throughout the months, and little by little we befriended and slowly became best friends. I know, this is most common friendship story that you ever heard, but it's just how it happened.

And anyway, I like our friendship how it is. Mostly because Jon always made me feel more like his brother, than his friend. Since my parents are always busy working abroad and leaving me alone (apparently, I got old enough to stay alone when I got ten), I actually spent a lot of time with Jon and his family.

The Morgenstern's are the nicest family I've ever seen. I mean, the Lightwood's are cool, but they're family, so they don't have a choice on being nice with me. Sure, Jocelyn's death really had a huge impact on the Morgentern's. but they never stopped treating me like they always did.

"I should have insisted on a Fast & Furious marathon! Now, we're stuck on watching Marvels while the asshat is sleeping like a baby," Clary suddenly complains, making me chuckle and look down at where she is sitting.

Clary is Jon's baby sister of barely a year. Literally, they have ten months apart (don't judge their parents, love comes in all sort of ways). We're actually all in the same grade. She is the weirdest human being I've ever seen. Simple example. Right now, she is sitting on the floor, because she never _ever_ sits on the couch. Jon and I never really understood why she would just just sit on the floor, and there was even a time when I tried to follow her in that crazy habit of hers.

But I never got used to it. Sitting on the floor is just a Clary thing. Just like managing to be annoying and funny at the same time, or being cute and scary at the same time. Those are simply Clary things.

I lean forward a little, just so my head can be at the same level as Clary's, and whisper in her ear: "Truth or dare?"

I mean, I know where Clary comes from. We watched the Marvel movies so many times that we can reenact them without script or direction. So it is kind of boring to have to watch it all over again. I mean, there are just so many times you can watch Loki being beat down by a big green beast. So, I just figured we'd play to forget about our boredom.

"What are you? _Twelve_?" Clary snorts, rolling her green eyes with a slight shake of her head. I leap from the couch to be on the floor and sit right next to her, and I told her:

" _Come on_! I'm bored, you're bored. Play with me."

"I might have crazy hair, but that doesn't make me your jester, Jace," She heaves with a reasoning tone; and I just pout a little, because I know that she can't resist me when I pout like that. I have some superpowers of my own, and pouting like Puss in Boots is one of them, just like Jon. And Clary never actually managed to resist our cute little faces when we would do so. She is powerless in front of the blond supremacy.

"You're such a kid," She states with defeat echoing in her voice, and I shamelessly grin at her as she says: "Truth."

I frown a little, because I actually was expecting her to take the dare. Clary is kind of a crazy free spirit, and usually goes for dares and challenges. It's a Morgenstern thing, really. I don't even know how they managed to keep their sanity with the three of them constantly betting against each other, and challenging one another as much as they can. And you'd think that their Dad, Valentine, would try to ease things down … Well, he's the one who is most into it.

I am actually slightly disappointed that she chose truth. I had the perfect dare. The dare implicated a sleeping Jon, and tons of broccoli puree.

"You're such a chicken!" I accuse her, perfectly aware that she hates when she is called so. But instead of being obfuscated like Clary usually is, she simply grins, and retorts:

"Or maybe I just have the balls to assume my truths."

"You don't have balls, Clary," I point out, and she childish mimics me with an even more childish face. This is one of the reasons we all love her. Clary never take anything seriously. She doesn't bother on trying to fit in what you expect of her, and just live her life as she feels it. It's actually something Valentine is really proud of, because he never had t fear Clary not standing up for herself in any given situation.

With a little glance over my sleeping best friend, I think of a question I can ask her; and when Jon gives us a snore a little louder than the previous ones, I slyly smile at Clary and ask her: "Who was your first kiss?"

To be honest, I am sure that Martians on Mars know that Jon is the overprotective kind of brother, just like Valentine is the overprotective kind of father. They are … well, scary. And so, officially, no guy in school ever asked Clary out because Jon boxes, and their father is known for his weapon armoury in his basement (like for real, all kind of weapons, Valentine is a collector). And still, I know that few guys managed to pass through Jon's radar at school. Not that Clary really told me upfront, but more that she hinted him on that several times.

I mean, sure I am Jon's best friend, but that doesn't stop Clary and I from still being close friends on our own. I think that's why she didn't really try to hide anything from me. She didn't say anything so I wouldn't have to betray upfront to Jon, but she didn't lie to me either.

"Sexy Alec," Clary proudly responds with dreamy eyes, clearly recalling that kiss. And honestly, I just roll my life with disbelief. Alec is gay. Gay, gay, gay like a dolphin. I have more chance kissing the guy, and he is my first degree cousin!

"Be serious, Clary," I admonish, making Clary softly chuckle at me while placing her right hand on her heart and swearing:

"I am dead serious. It was actually really hot. Especially when you know that jon was near by. The thrill of getting caught can be … well, thrilling."

"Quit messing around! Alec is gay."

"Well, guess who has balls after all?" She slyly retorts with a victorious smirk spreading her lips.

I have to give her that one. She got me. Though I still can't believe that my gay cousin was Clary's first kiss. I don't know, Clary seems … princess like when it comes to her romantic life. You know, with two firing dragons as her brother and father. So her first kiss being so … unromantic seems weird.

Gently, she bumps her shoulder with mine, asking me to pick truth or dare, and I automatically ask for a dare … before regretting it instantly. I never pick dare with Clary when jon is near by, because she always manages to make me do terrible to him, and making me appear like the only guilty one, while she looks like a Saint in Jon's eyes.

"I dare you to draw a dick on Jon's face!" She proudly asks, and I can't do anything but grunt.

It is just annoying, because I wanted to revert the roles for once, and get her in trouble with Jon. I get up and go look for a marker, while Clary silently laugh, and when I start to draw a phallus on Jon's face, she pulls out her phone and records it, laughing her lungs out. One would think that she'd be worried to wake her brother up, but Jon is a heavy sleeper.

Her laughter intensifies to the point of tears when my dick looks more like an elephant face than a dick, and so I try to save the 'piece of art' by adding hair to the balls. Of course, Clary laughs even harder, falling to the floor and holding her stomach, because I can't manage to draw a simple dick, and I inwardly growl. Let's just pretend that Clary, Jon and I are a group of superheroes, Clary would be the artsy one, Jon would be the brain, and I am stuck on being the muscles.

Actually, Valentine often calls us the 'Three Musketeers', though none of us has ever written that goddamn long book. And every time Valentine would say that, Jon would argue that Clary being a girl forbad her of ever being a Musketeer. Of course, every time. Valentine would respond that Clary was tough enough to be one, but to be honest, it is not true. Clary is that tiny girl walking around, incredibly small and frail. I mean, how many times did Jon and I pretend that she overpowered us while wrestling, just to spare her feelings?

"I'm so keeping that as leverage!" She exclaims as I sit back next to her, and I vigorously nod, because leverage on Jon is always good. once the two of us are calm again, I bluntly dare her:

"I dare you to kiss me?"

Clary widely opened her green eyes with surprise, while I do my best to keep my face unreadable. Well, I still have that victorious grin on my lips, but that's it. I mean, I finally cornered her somewhere she won't go, because let's be honest, her kissing me, is just a ridiculous concept. She still has her phone in her hands, her mouth slightly gap, as I taunt her:

"Scared, are we?"

"Scared? Of what? Getting herpes?" She snaps back, apparently her shock gone while she cockily rises her eyebrows at me, and I put my hand on my chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch."

The thing is, for some reason, people at school are under the impression that I am some sort of manwhore. Well, 'ladykiller' as Clary would nicely put it. I don't even know how this whole situation came out, and the only person who actually believes that I am a gentleman with the (few) girls I've been out with is Clary. I mean, Jon knows that I am not a manwhore, because he knows that I have more decency than him the the way to treat a girl on a date, but I am still a player in his mind. I am a gentleman manwhore to him.

Still, Clary never lost an occasion to make fun of his 'very active and tremendous sex-life', just like I would always make fun of her 'midgetness'.

I am still smirking, savouring my victory over Clary, when se surprises me by saying: "I must be very stupid."

Then, she leans forward, and gently presses her lips on mines.

 _What?! She wasn't supposed to kiss me! She was supposed to back aways from the dare! She is just Clary, Jon's sister. She could pass for_ _ **my**_ _sister for we pass so much time together!_

There is clearly something wrong here! Especially since I am brining my hands to her delicate and small face so I can sup it, and kiss her better. I mean, I know that she just meant to innocently peck me on the lips; but … I don't know. When I felt her lips touching mines, something instate took over me. Sometime strong and powerful that is slowly making me lose my mind.

i _must be_. Why other wise would I be laying Clary on the ground, my tongue entering her mouth while my hand desperately tries to get under her shirt? Not to mention that her brother is sleeping just inches away from us! Not that I'm actually trying to even think about Jon at that moment. I clearly lost my mind.

And Clary moving beneath me, racing her hips to me, tugging my hair while exploring my mouth with her tongue is clearly not helping me see clear. It just … makes me hard. I break the kiss for air, but my lips immediately go meet the soft skin of her neck, nipping at this area that makes most girls go jello. And Clary clearly enjoys it, because she grips my hair even tighter, arcing her back to me. When her crotch touches my growing nudge, she moans, and I have to repress myself to not live a hickey on her porcelain skin.

With urgency, I go back to her lips, making her moan once again while I starts to dry hump her on the floor, and I repress a grain when she feels so responsive against me. Like the way she sucks in a little air, and kisses me harder as she does her best to never stop that friction between us. And I won't lie, dry humping her is actually better that I could have ever imagined. I've never done that with a girl, but .. _wow_.

And suddenly, I am brought back to reality by Jon snoring once again a little louder.

This completely mundane sound startles the booth of us as if we just touched fire, and in the blink of an eye, we put as much distance as possible between us, looking everywhere but at each other. Seriously, did I just kissed my best friend's baby sister? Did I just do that?

Clary seems to be the first one to snap out of shock, as she says, getting up: " _Never fucking again_!"

"Agreed," I reply, furiously nodding my head, while I still try to comprehend what just happened.

Clary looks back at me, her green eyes straggly gleaming with hesitation; but then, we both hear a noise coming from upstairs, and so she leaves the living room to probably go to her room.

I won't lie, I am left confused and frustrated.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part?**

 **~ For those reading this for the first time, what do you think will happen?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	2. Lust In The Fog

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **I honestly can't believe that we are already at 46 followers and 29 favourites. I did not know you guys liked this story so much. I am really impressed. So, let's make a deal, if I am encouraged enough, I will try to make this story a daily story. Let me know how you feel about that. Of course, if I turn this story into a daily story, it will not be beta-ed, and will have mistakes and typos, but maybe you don't care... So up for A DAILY STORY, OR NOT?**

 **~ And please, for anyone who already read this story, do not spoil it for those who haven't. And anyway, things will change a little in this update ...**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2** **: Lust In The Fog (1,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

You know what's better than water? Hot water! And this is why I am shamelessly wasting the Earth most precious good. I have been under that shower for at least thirty minutes, and I know that I should stop the water and get out of the shower, but I can't. I just love staying under the water way too much.

Suddenly, I hear the door being opened, and before I could even think of complaining, I hear Clary's voice threatening: "Open the curtain, and I'll tell Seelie that you're in a secret gay relationship with Jace!"

"This is no Jon," I inform Clary, finally turning off the water all the while inwardly chuckling at the threat. Jon has been pinning on Seelie for quite a few weeks now. But Seelie is doing everything she can to keep him at bay, and Clary's threat would be the perfect excuse for Seelie to blow Jon off without feeling bad about it.

From behind the curtains, I can see Clary jerking her head backward as she heaves to the ceiling: "You did that on purpose!"

"What? Taking a shower?" I ask, popping my head out of the curtains. There is a small fog on the other side of the curtains, making me realise how long I staid way too long under my hot shower. Still, this small fog that I created is broken Clary's vibrant hair in front of the sink.

With a shake of her head, she wiped the mirror above the sink, all the while explaining: "I was talking to the sick sense of humour of the universe."

At this, I shrug and reach for my towel so I can wrap it around my hips. She is right, the Universe does has a sick sense of humour for making us meet in such an importune moment after what happened yesterday night. So I try to move the conversation on something that we both know is our usual territory:

"I can't believe you would blow my reputation like that, _Me_ in couple with Jon. At least pick someone believable, like Alec!"

"Many girls would pay a lot of money to have a tape of the two of you getting at it," Clary said matter-of-factly to her reflection in the mirror, but still, I saw her eyes watching his reflection, and lingering on my abs longer than they should have before swiftly drifting away.

Silently, I myself take her in, only noticing at this precise moment that she is a girl, after all. I mean, for as long as I've known her, I've always considered Clary as nothing more than Jon's baby sister. It's barely if I saw her get through puberty. Because she was Jon's baby sister. But now, now that I am really looking at her, I am seeing her like I've never seen her before.

Like the way her waistline and lumps are forming a generous eight. I've never really looked at Clary's form, but now, I am clearly seeing that I've been blind. She has curves. Lovely, generous and firm curves. And though she is ridiculously short, her legs are still long. And let's not start talking about this delicious curve that on her smaller back. Because _this_ … is deliciously tempting.

With difficulty, I swallow and try to focus back on the conversation that we were having. But all I can think of, is taking off her tank top to caress her skin beneath it. The fact that she is only wearing that with her panties is not helping either. And suddenly, I'm picturing myself with Clary in position I've never thought picturing Clary in.

"Would you?" I ask, closing the distance between us by standing behind her. Actually I got myself so close to her that my chest is faintly touching her back, and that I have no doubt that she can literally _feel_ my sudden change of mood.

Carefully, I study her foggy reflexion, feeling that I am in a dream for it all seems so unreal. The attraction I have for her seems unreal. Her vibrant hair standing out of the fog seems unreal. The fact that my heart beats so much faster just by standing next to her seems unreal. And the fact that I wish I could kiss her plump pink lips right now seems … more than unreal, it sounds delusional.

And still, without being able to stop myself, as soon as the reflection of my golden eyes meet the reflection of her green ones, i lean forward to kiss the porcelain skin of her neck. As soon as my lips touched her skin, I inhaled deeply while Clary's breath caught in her throat, and in a sudden move, I brought one hand to her belly, only to knot her tank top in it. Then, I start to nibble the junction between her neck and shoulder, desire obviously rising in me, and Clary moan against me, before swetctly pushing me away and putting as much distance as possible between us, saying with a shaky voice:

"Let's talk about stupid crazy yesterday night! I don't know what was _that_ , but it better not happen _ever_ again!"

"So why are you in the bathroom, half naked, inches away of my naked self?" I retort, my eyes travelling on her body. I can _literally_ see how affected she is by me. Her cheeks are brighter, she is out of breath, and her nipples are pointing through her top.

"Because I woke up this morning with a lady problem, and I needed a lady solver that was in the bathroom that you so lady likely took over!" She shoots back with assurance, but at this point, I am pretty sure that she is bluffing. After all, Clary did use many _many_ times the excuse of periods on Jon and I to gross us out and make us drop whatever conversation we were having.

"So why aren't you leaving already with your lady solver?" I point out with a victorious smirk, and she seems completely caught off guard since she stutters:

"Because … Because … Because you're in the way!"

Then she shoves me away from the door, and opens it widely. But still I have the time to call her out: "Oh, and Clary?" I wait for her to turn and fully give me her attention; and once I have it, I walk to her, and take a strand of her hair between my fingers to tell her: "I quite appreciated that little noise you made when 'nothing' happened."

Clary opens widely her eyes, blushing so red that I fear she will turn into a beet before me, and then she storms away from me, yelling by her shoulder: "You're so stupid, Jace Wayland!"

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter?**

 **1\. What do you think Clary feels about this whole ordeal?**

 **2\. How do you think Jace is going to deal with his hormones next?**

 **3\. When do you think Jon will know about all this sexual tension between Clary and** **Jace?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	3. Awesome, and Awkward

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ Wow, you really do want this story to come back. The reviews doubled in not even 24h! Geez. Well, I love your enthusiasm. But please, DO TELL ME, what do you like so much about this story? I mean, this story has been requested so much, through different mean that I wonder what makes you like it so much ...**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3** **: Awesome, and Awkward (1,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

It's been two weeks that crazy nights, and neither Clary or I did ever mention it again. It is just weird. And to be honest, we are kind of avoiding each other, which is difficult, because it is the summer holidays, and that we usually are all always together. But apparently, Clary figured it out by spending all her time with Magnus.

Magnus is her best friend, the only boy who has nothing to fear by standing too much time with Clary because he is so gay, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd start poop rainbows. Glittery rainbows for that matters. Because he is in love with glitter, and always look like he just took a shower of it.

But to be honest, I don't mind the glitter. I mean, as long as it doesn't come stick on me, I'm cool with it. And Magnus is actually a nice guy, so … yeah. I am sure that Clary told him about that night, because there are best friend, and that I would have told Jon if the thing wasn't involving his precious baby sister.

Right now, I am having dinner with the three Morgesntern's on this sunny Monday of the end of July, Clary sitting right in front of me as usual. She his absentmindedly playing his her broccoli in her plate, her head resting on one of her hands while her feet are kicking under the table, occasionally hitting my tibia.

I know it should sound weird that I spend so much time at their place, when I have a 'home' of my own, but like I said, the Morgenstern's always made me feel part of their family. Ever since I befriended Jon, the Morgensetern's took me in. They were the first ones to invite me to stay over the weekend, they always had a seat for me on their table, and their family vacations, no matter how far they could be, were always something that I would be part of.

And there was a time when I was younger, that I envied Jon a lot for this beautiful family hat he had. Because when I got home, I only had pictures of my absentee parents. Because I was bounced from relatives to relatives to the age of ten, when they decided that I was old enough to stay home alone.

But then, tragedy stroke their house the day of Clary's twelfth birthday. She died, ran over by a truck on her way back home from work. And her death affected everyone. I was affected too, because Jocelyn had always so nice to me, but what I was feeling was nothing compared to what the Morgenstern's were feeling.

I staid with them 24/7, doing my best to not let them fade away. But to be honest, I only managed to keep Jon on shore with me. I only managed to help Jon grief, and miserably failed with Clary and Valentine. The two of them let themselves gladly fall into a pit of desperation for three moths, while I did my best to help them. I cooked the few things I knew how to cook (I was only twelve myself after all), I did the chores to keep the house healthy, but I couldn't talk to them because they refused to.

Until Clary got hospitalised for malnutrition. This seemed to be the click for Valentine, to see his precious daughter in a hospital bed seemed to be the thing he needed to snap out of his mourning state, and finally force his family to grief and go back to a routine where Jocelyn was no longer here. Still, he did not exclude me, I was still part of his family for him.

"Dad," Clary suddenly asks, making us all look at her for the table was actually silent. "I've been thinking …"

" _News flash_! Clary has a brain! She thinks!" Jon merely mocks, making Clary narrow her eyes at him and dangerously use her fork as a threatening tool as she retorts:

"Shut up, Heidi! I have Vaseline in my room, and a lot of unused misshaped toys. I am not afraid of using them on you!"

Both Valentine and I laugh at the nickname, like every time Clary would use it; but a part of my mind actually linger on Clary's hair. Throughout the years, I've never actually paid attention to that little detail that is her hair, just knowing that it is big, curly and red. But now that I come to think of it, no-one else but us knows that. Clary never let her hair wild even once out of the house. She always braids it when she goes out. I'm not even sure Magnus saw her wild hair, and he spends a lot of time in this house.

Before Jon can fin a witty comeback, Clary ostensibly turned to their father, and asked: "When do I get to have a boyfriend, without you loosing it?"

 _What_?! This is so sudden and unexpected that I drop my fork on my plate, while Jon chokes on his food. Where is this question coming from? But more unbelievable, is the fact that Valentine is staying remarkably calm as he puts food in his fork and calmly states:

"Never."

"Seriously, Dad."

"I am being serious."

Clary shoots daggers at her ever-so-calm father and then points an accusing finger on her brother as she exclaims: "Why does _he_ get to have a bazillion girls here, and _I_ don't?! I call favouritism!"

"You want to date girls?" Jon muses with a fake astonishment, making both Valentine and I sticker with him. I mean, that was funny. The table suddenly falls silence under the death glare that Clary has for her brother, before she bluntly reaches for the salt shaker and throws it at his face, hitting him right on the forehead as she orders him:

"Shut up, Jon!"

As Jon massages his head a little, I can't help but snicker again, but this time, it is against Jon, not Clary. Yeah, I'm tangible like that. I've always been know to be Switzerland between the two of them, and always laughing at whatever joke was funny, wether they are directed toward Clary, or toward Jon.

"I don't care if you make Dad change his mind with your damn puppy eyes, I don't allow it," Jon says with seriousness, still rubbing his forehead, and Clary hiccups of indignation.

With a swift glance in my direction, Clary looks at me, her green eyes daring me to back Jon on this one, even though I did not say a single word throughout this whole insane conversation. But of course, I don't say or do anything. Like I said, I am Switzerland. Even though, I am with Jon on this one. Let's make sure that Clary has no boyfriend and stays in the house, with no boys around her to do with her, what _I_ want to do with her. Because let's be honest, Clary has become the main star of my dreams over the past two weeks, and let's just say that Fifty Shades of Grey nonsense girls are balling about is nothing compared to what is happening in my dreams.

"Jon, open your eyes. It's the freaking _twenty first centur_ y. I don't have to listen to your crap because your my 'manly' brother. I'm only asking Dad, because that's what _mature_ people do, they talk and settle to compromise," Clary retorts, turning her head to their father with her best innocent smile.

Surprising the three of us, Valentine nods and smiles back, before crushing down Clary's hopes as he says: "There is no compromise to make. You don't date. You don't kiss. And you don't do that thing that leads to pregnancy."

"Dad! Didn't you hear me when I said ' _mature_ '?" Clary asks, her voice torn between being whiny, and being desperate while Jon chuckles with victory.

Without a word, Valentine gets up to go get some bread, and when he sits back, he starts to cut slices, lighting answering: "Okay … Let's be mature. You can date Jon."

" _WHAT_?!" The three of us exclaim with disbelief. This conversation is becoming way too weird. Why did clay even had to start it to begin with?! What need does she has to have a boyfriends, anyway?

With a small chuckle, valentine sauces his bread as he explains: "It's better to keep it in the family, don't you think. Like the Targaryan's. Let's keep our bloodline pure."

At those words, Clary brusquely get up, and tidies her place, her head high with dignity, while her cute little nose is scrunched up with disgust, while Jon is literally on the floor, laughing at his father's joke. But I don't, and just pretend to sauce my plate with some bread as I can feel Valentine's eyes on me.

Then, Clary walks out of the kitchen, screaming from the corridor: "I'll find someone better than Jon! You know, someone who actually has a brain, and who doesn't share my DNA!"

"Good luck with that. I'm so perfect already, that it will be hard for you to find someone better than me!" Jon shouts back, earning a muffled scoff from Clary before she stomps her way upstairs. With a victorious grin, Jon dusts invisible dust from his shoulder; but his grin quickly flew at the window, when he sees that Valentine is now looking at him with all the seriousness of the world.

"No, you're not. You're the exact reason why I don't want her to date anyone. You're the proof that boys didn't change over the decades. Don't think I don't know how you treat girls. I won't let your sister be treated the same."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter?**

 **1\. So, before people start trying to rip my head off, Jace talks like any other teenage boy. So no, he did not read FSOG, and he mostly assumes what most guys assumes about the book/movie, that it is all about sex. okay, don't jump on my throat with that.**

 **2\. What did you think** **Valentine throughout this chapter? (I loved the Targaryan part, haha)**

 **3\. What did you think of this last line that Valentine gave** **Jon?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	4. Really, What Just Happened?

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ Okay, so I have a little challenge for you. This story is already finished in my head. It will contain exactly 18 CHAPTERS. Maybe an epilogue, but** **don't count on it. Now, if anyone can tell me why, well that person can ask me anything they'd like for any story, and I will honestly answer to them. But you have to know, why 18 chapters. If no-one does, next chapter, I will drop an hint 😉**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4** **: Really, What Just Happened? (1,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

As the sun rises its pick, I get inside the Morgenstern house, not really surprised to see it empty. Like I said, Clary is always somewhere with Magnus, doing God knows what; and today Jon is seeing some girl. Kirsty, Maia or whoever is banging today.

This is probably why I hate summer holidays, even more when I'm single. I have literally nothing to do. I mean, it's already bad enough that I'm not spending this family moment with my own family (you know, those parents that are never here), but it's even worst when you have nothing to do. I have nothing to do, or become stupid by watching TV.

And I actually choose the later, because I've been thinking way too much lately. Thinking of Clary and this weird situation the two of us are in. It's been a month ever since the kiss, two weeks ever since her ridiculous question of getting a boyfriend, and we barely exchanged a single word that isn't courtesy. I mean, it got to the point that we even avoid staying in the same room, if it isn't for eating.

And the worst thing that I thought could happened, happened. Jon noticed. He's not stupid, she's his sister, and I'm his best friend, so of course he noticed. I mean, Clary and I always teases each other for the stupidest reasons, and now, we barely talk to one another, like Jon pointed out several times to me. It is clear that he is suspicious of something between us. But I brushed it off, saying that Clary is probably in one of her 'girl' periods during which she usually ignores us before becoming once again the girly tomboy that we know and adore.

I wish I could actually talk to Clary and settle this thing between us, but I can't. I'm not stupid, and I won't play coy or dumb. I know what my body wants. And I know that a part of me, as a person, and not just ragging hormone, wants it too. I want Clary in my bed, but I also want to hold her hand in the streets as we go see a movie together.

But … _Jon._ I can't. I simply can't do that to Jon. I know that he already got in the fight with Jordan a few months ago, because the guy just _considered_ asking Clary out. So he will not hesitate to kill me for looking at his sister the way I do, when he's nit looking; and for betraying his trust as well. I am more than just a school lad, I am his brother, like he said many _many_ times … I just can't think or look at Clary the way I do.

As I am killing my braincells with stupid reality TV shows, I suddenly hear a muffled cry coming from upstairs, which startles me. I was persuaded to be the only one in the house. With curiosity, I go upstairs, using my ears to guide me, and opening every door that I encounter. When it comes to Clary's, I do the same, without hesitation; and when its opened, I wish that I hadn't. Or at least that I had knocked.

There, is Clary laying on her bed, completely naked, with a naked guy on top of her that I immediately recognise as Magnus. The Korean immediately rolls on the side when he hears me open the door; and for five long and interminable seconds, we all stare at each other in shock. When the shock is slightly downed, I close the door and lean against the wall next to Clary's door, my brows strongly knotted together.

I do my best to not overthink what I just witnessed, hearing Magnus getting dressed in a hurry and taking with Clary in hushed whispers; when the door bursts open, revealing Magnus. The two of us stare at one another for a few seconds, me keeping for myself what I want to do or say to him; and then I shrug and make my way back to the living room.

For ten minutes, I focus with too much ardour on the TV, giving too much attention on whatever is going on with the crazy people on that show; and finally, I hear Magnus leaving the house. But still, I don't move, even when I can clearly feel Clary's angry eyes on my back, forcing her into this weird silence that we were in ever since I opened this damn door.

"You have a problem with gay people. Why can't you leave gay people to the gays?" I point out, wondering why she always manages to do sexual things with the gayest people of school.

I mean, Alec, and now Magnus! Magnus who is so gay that George Takei sounds straight next to him! He wears pink and glitter for heaven's sake! Never in my life I would have thought that the two of them would have ended up having sex! I mean … Clary isn't supposed to have sex! Especially with Magnus! Clary is … not supposed to have sex!

"Didn't you ever hear of the word 'knocking'?! My room is not Central Station for you to come and go as you please!" Clary snaps, clearly not focussing on the right thing here. Like the fact that I just found her gay best friend on top of her naked self!

I slightly turn my head so we can look at each other in the eye, and I ask her: "What happened to Magnus being too gay to function?"

"First of all, Magnus is not gay, he's bisexual. It's not because he likes girls stuff that it obligatory put him in the gay category. Second, did you just quote _Mean Girls_?"

"Besides the point. Why was your best friend on top of you? _Naked_?!" I ask her, because no matter Magnus's sexuality, he is still Clary's best friend. Never would I have considered doing what they did with Jon! So why were the two of them in that unspeakable position?!

Clary looks down on her shoes, her face torn with that expression that I know so well. It's the face she has when she wants to tell me something, but that she fears that my friendship with Jon might ge in the way. And so, like every time she's had this expression, I just waited for her to open to me, like she always does.

"I trust him. I trust him to take care of me properly for my first time."

" _This was your first time, and you had it with your gay best friend_!?" I cry out, my eyes popping out of their sockets. Clary glares at me, before cursing me to the Seven Hells and storming out of the room.

Without thinking about it for even a second, I rush behind her, grabbing her arm to make her spin and face me, and get more informations out of her: "Why didn't you just wait for your someone, or whatever?"

"Because he's the kind of stupid person who says whatever when he's talking about my ' _someone_ '!" Clary shoots back, her green emeralds steady on my eyes and waiting for me to fully understand her words.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter?**

 **1\. Haha, Jace quotes Mean Girls! Can you believe this.**

 **2\. What do you think will be Jace's reaction?**

 **3\. Yes, Clary decided to have her first time with Magnus, because like she said, she trusted him to not hurt her, and do it properly. What did you think of that? What are your thoughts on the concept in general?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	5. You, But What About Jon?

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ Okay, so I have a little challenge for you. This story is already finished in my head. It will contain exactly 18 CHAPTERS. Maybe an epilogue, but** **don't count on it. Now, if anyone can tell me why, well that person can ask me anything they'd like for any story, and I will honestly answer to them. But you have to know, why 18 chapters. HINT, the answer is in the titles.**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5** **: You, But What About Jon? (1,2K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

My heart is drumming like a crazy tambouring, but I still managed to say, with a strain voice: "You shouldn't say that."

Seriously, why is she telling me this now? She can't talk like that! Because no matter what, Jon is my best friend and she is Jon's baby sister. Sure the kiss that we had made me see her as a girl, and make me acknowledge part of me concerning her that I wasn't aware off; but no matter what, she is still Jon's sister. I can't let anything happen more than that kiss that shouldn't have happened in the first place. She's Jon's sister, no matter what. She will always be Jon's sister, nothing I will of or say will change that.

I don't care of how much that kiss confused me, I can't let it change the way I'm seeing Clary. Especially when Jon is around. I know he's already suspicious of something. I know I'm in his radar concerning Clary. It's obvious by the way he looks at the two of us when we eat. And anyway, I can't betray Jon like that.

"Well, I did. I killed the elephant that was standing in the room for the whole past month! What are you going to do about it? Kiss me once again?" She retorts with sarcasm and determination, and I take a small step backward as I see that she finally decided to go where I didn't want to go. "That's what I thought. Well, guess what, Jace, I'm tired of pretending that the other night didn't affect me, because it did."

"I'm not playing this game, Clary. Jon is my best friend," I warily respond, because this is the only honest thing that I can tell her. I can't tell her that the kiss didn't affect me either without lying. I can't even admit it to myself without feeling guilty! Because she is supposed to be Clary, just Clary, and nothing else. She can't be anything else to me!

And so, just Clary shakes sadly her head, making her red curls bounce around her as she utters: "I know. Let's just try to not make it awkward, and forget what you saw this afternoon."

"Like we're supposed to pretend the other night didn't happen?" I snap at her, because I still can't believe that I caught her gay best friend on top of her. Somehow, this thought annoys me the most. The fact that I caught her with a naked dude on top of her bugs me. And not in the same way as it would have bugged Jon if this situation ever happened to him.

Clary raises her eyebrows at me, surprised by the bitterness of my tone, and so I try t play it cool by reminding her her own words: "Well, you're the one who said that she was tired of pretending."

And then I close the little distance between us, softly telling her: "I liked kissing you. I liked feeling your skin beneath my fingers. And ever since that night, I pictured you several times in positions I never thought I'd picture you in."

I'm playing a dangerous game, on a very thin and dangerous line, here. I can tell that my words are getting her flustered. Her cheeks are now red, and her chest is quickly rising and falling as her breath becomes erratic. I can actually feel her temperature rising as her body unconsciously gets closer to mine. And this makes my own body react to her in a way it shouldn't, so I continue with a cold voice:

"But the fact remains, Jon is my best friend, and you are his sister. I can't do that to him."

"Then don't tell him," Clary whispers before tiptoeing and kissing me on the lips.

I try to step away, for the reason I invoked just two seconds ago; but my body acts on its own, wrapping my arms around her. Clary presses her body against me, and I swear she smiled against my mouth when she felt my hard-on against her.

So I hold her closer to me, one of my hands already creeping its way under her shirt as I make her step backward until we reach the couch. When I lay her in the sofa, Clary arches herself to me, moaning against my mouth as I start rubbing my full hard on against her crotch. She keeps on bucking her hips to me so she can meet me as I dry hump her, when I decide to go even further in this dangerous road. I unbutton her pants, slipping my hand in her panty, and making her yelp my name of pleasure.

And that little sound is what brings me back to reality. To the reality that I am betraying the trust that my best friend has in me. And so, I try to stop this folly before it goes further: "Clary, I ..."

"Stop thinking about Jon when you have your hand in my pants! It's creepy!" Clary snaps, apparently knowing exactly what I was about to say. And then she hungrily brings my face back to hers to kiss me passionately.

And so I oblige, and forget about my best friend as I'm about to do unspeakable things to his baby sister. In one swift move, I pin her hands next to her head, and kiss my way down. I linger on her breasts, making her whimper several times, and as I'm dangerously getting closer to her shorts, Clary starts to hyperventilate, her body arching so I can help her release.

But before anything else can happen, the front door opens as a Morgenstern's voice says: "I'm home!"

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ I know this is a short chapter, but I'm very tired, and had a rather rough day. I'll try to make next one longer.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter?**

 **1\. So, about Clary and Magnus. They are best friend, and Clary just thinks it's best if her first time is with someone she trusts and love (friendly speaking). To her, it means, that she will not regret having her first time with some guy, because it was with her best friend. And to help you understand, well, if you didn't get it after that chapter, Clary as well did have naughty thoughts about** **Jace, but she isn't sure that she'd like him to be her first time, because what if it turns out as a regret? Especially when sometimes he acts like a jerk? I don't know if you see her trail of her thoughts. She did wanted to do it with Jace, but not as her first time...**

 **2\. Who is at the door?**

 **3\. Do you think that this kiss will lead to something more?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	6. Just Kidding?

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ Sorry, this will seem a little weird, because I was laughing my head off watching old eighties movies. I have no sense of** **priorities, whatsoever. It's 2;30am, so yeah, I'm not sure if this note is even making sense. Night. haha**

 **~ Also, as a fair warning, ‼️THE RATING WILL CHANGE TO M‼️ next chapter. I don't even know why I didn't put it M right away, knowing the this chapter was coming, but yeah, M is coming.**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6** **: Just Kidding? (1,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

As we hear Valentine's footsteps get closer to the living room, Clary and I pull apart at a lightening speed; and in the blink of an eye, she's on the floor, in her usual position when she watches TV, and I swiftly bring a cushion on my laps because … _obvious reasons_.

When Valentine enters the living room, Clary pretends that she's flipping through the channels; and he greets us with a warm hello, checking through his mails as he usually does. He's about to pass through us, and go directly to the kitchen to decide what he will cook for dinner, like every other day, when he suddenly stops on his track and look back at Clary, his eyes showing concern for his daughter.

"Are you okay, Clary?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you just _ran_ ," Valentine states; and to be honest, I would have evilly snickered if I didn't haven't that humongous ball of anxiety stuck in my throat.

Clary doesn't like to run. Everyone knows that. She likes sports, but not the ones that involves her having to run wth no purpose. Actually, not the outdoors sports in general. She is more into dancing, gymnastic, wrestling. Any sports that include the lack of running.

But instead of laughing at the improbity of _Clary_ running, I glance at her; and I horrifiedly see that she is all flushed and out of breath with mischievous hair. She does look like she just ran … or like she just had a hot make out session. _Valentine is so going to slice me into thin pieces and cook me for diner_!

Especially when Clary, the demon girl says: "Of course, I was not running. You just interrupted a heavy make out session I was having with Jace!"

This girl wants me to be killed by a member of a family! I think that if my eyes could actually pop out of their sockets, they would have. I actually miss-swallow at her words, laughing while Valentine glares at her, not slightly amused :" _Very funny_ , Clary."

"Isn't it?" She grins, not caring that she's about to give me a premature heart attack. Valentine shakes a little his head with disbelief, before stating: "The idea of you running is more plausible than the possibility of the two of you together."

Clary childishly mimics him as he shivers, and then she bluntly gets up saying that she actually needs to call Magnus. My eyes involuntarily follow her, as I'm reminded that I don't like Magnus that much ever since this afternoon; and I just wish I could leave with her. Just so she wouldn't call him. But I obviously can't since there's still this _inconvenience_ under the cushion.

As we're alone in the living room, Valentine looks at me longly; and I kind of fear for my life. I've only seen him angry once. And it was kind of scary. He had a murderous vibe around him. And guess against whom he got angry? A guy who was about to kiss Clary on the front porch. He had to control himself a lot to not send the kid to the hospital. But what if he finds out what I was doing to his daughter, on his couch, under his roof? He'll definitely send me to the _coroner office. In little pieces_. _They'll have to identify me with my dental records!_

"Her running _is_ more plausible than you mindlessly kissing my daughter, _right_ Jace?" He asks, his tone full of undertones; and all I wish at this instant is to be a mouse so I could disappear.

To be honest, that kiss wasn't mindless. Maybe it was spontaneous, but it still kind of meant something to me. I know it, because I wouldn't risk my friendship with Jon for a simple and mindless kiss. Especially with Clary. And let's be real here, I didn't fantasised about her body over the past month. I also fantasised about taking her on dates, and all that stuff we see in chick flicks.

So I tell Valentine, with as much honesty and blur as I can:

"I would _never_ mindlessly kiss Clary. Like you said, her running is more plausible than this ridiculous idea."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jon and I are playing video games, Clary sitting at Jon's feet and texting to Magnus; and so I'm not that attentive to the game. Several times, I glance down trying to peep what's happening on her screen, when she suddenly gets up and tells us: "I'm meeting Mags down the road. I'll be back in a few."

Jon and I watch her leaving the room, and it's only now that I notice that she's limping a little. It's not that noticeable, but if I saw it, Jon definitely saw it. I can actually tell he did by the way his eyes are narrowed at the empty space where she left. He stays lost in his thoughts for a few more seconds before he focuses back on the game, all the while telling me:

"She's starting to spend way too much time with ' _Mags_ '."

"They're best friends. I don't hear you complaining that I'm spending too much time with you," I reason, more for myself than for Jon. I know that Magnus is her best friend, but I still caught him _naked on top of her_. I can't get this image out of my head. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil with anger.

"Yeah … Well, I'm not sure about this best friend thing, anymore. I heard that Magnus did it with Camille a few months ago," Jon growls, his eyes set on the screen though I can see from the corner of my eyes that his jaw is tightly clenched. So Magnus is really not a hundred percent gay. What if Clary decides that she wants to try that overly cliché relationship of best friends becoming more?

Apparently Jon doesn't need me to say anything to reassure or comfort him in his idea, as he keeps ranting: "I'm not blind. I know how guys look at her. I know that she's … that she fits many fantasies we have about girls. And now, her gay best friend isn't so gay after all, and she's asking questions about dating guys. What am I supposed to do, Jace?"

I stop playing, knowing that he actually waits for a real and rational answer, but what can I tell him? That I want to be the one dating his baby sister, the sister he adores above it all? Yeah, I think not. I saw Jon beat up guys for just looking at Clary. He'll castrate me if he knows what I want to do to her.

"I don't know, Jon," Is all that I tell him, because I really don't. I wish I could tell my best friend about this girl I've known for so long and that I just realised I liked her more than as a friend, but I _can't_. Because Jon is the overly over protective brother of that said girl. Talk about overly cliché.

"Do you think that they did it?" Jon asks, his voice full of doubts and anger as he continues: "I mean, I know they were together this afternoon, and now she's limping out of nowhere."

"I was here this afternoon, Jon," I elude, not lying, but not saying what I know either. Still, this seems to be the answer Jon wanted to hear as he relaxes and gets up, informing that he'll go pick up Clary.

I groan as soon as I'm alone, putting my head in my hands and feeling like the worst friend of the universe. Jon is here, unveiling me his fears about his little sister, and all I can think about is doing the very things he's afraid of to that very same sister.

I decide to make my way to my room (yeah, I am such a part of this family, that I have my own room here), when Clary and Jon come back home, yelling at one another.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ I know this is a weird ending, but I'm very tired and the next chapter will be more ... well, you'll see.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter?**

 **1\. What did you think of** **Valentine?**

 **2\. Why are Clary and Jon arguing?**

 **3\. Do you think Jace will pursue** **Clary, or that he will stick up to his best friend?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	7. Acting On It, Or Not?

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ Sorry for not answering yesterday night. I was to tired. Here's today's update. Hope you will like it**

 **~ Also, as a fair warning, ‼️THE RATINg CHANGEd TO M‼️ this chapter. I don't even know why I didn't put it M right away, knowing the this chapter was coming, but yeah, M is coming.**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Acting On It, Or Not? (1,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

"I don't care how much of a ' _best friend_ ' he is to you! He is not gay, he doesn't hold you in his arms!" Jon strongly states, his eyes fuming with anger while Clary stomps her way to the door of her bedroom.

With a little title of my head, I glance at Valentine's bedroom, wondering if he will come out to try and calm his children down, but the door remains closed, even when Clary's scoffs with indignation and shouts back:

" _Screw you_ , Jon! I am not a clueless medieval maiden! If I want a boyfriend, you have no say in the matter! You shouldn't worry about the boys, you should trust _me_ to know with whom I'm choosing to be. By being such an ass, you're not being overprotective, you're just showing me how much you have no trust in me!"

At those words, I consider that this is my cue to butt in the conversation and try make things better. Even if I have always did my best to be Switzerland, I always tried to reconcile them when they were fighting too much, before it got out of hands. And this was starting to get out of hands.

In the Morgenstern family, trust is a synonym of love. And every single one of us knows it. That's why there are all always as honest as can be to each other. That's why Clary didn't lie when her father came home earlier, and that's why I didn't lie either when he asked about the mindless kiss. Trust equal love in this house, and Clary just implied that Jon doesn't love her.

As I hear a door opening, I turn my head to look at my best friend; and his face is showing exactly what I was expecting: hurt. He's about to say something, when Clary storms in her room and slams the door behind her while Valentine steps out of his own. Jon doesn't let him, or me say anything, and goes in his own room, his shoulders slumped with helplessness.

I grimace to myself, knowing that tomorrow and the days to come are going to be extremely terrible. No matter how much they love each other, when Jon and Clary fight, it can last for weeks. Once they did not talk for two whole months because Jon had called Clary a baby in front of our whole class in primary school. They used me as a delivery man at that time. It took a lot of efforts on my behalf to get them back together. Because they are so damn stubborn.

Valentine and I look at one another, silently resigning to those terrible days to come, and I go to my own bedroom. Once in my bed, I do my best to think of Jon, but I miserably fail, and only think of his sister, and what almost happened between us during the afternoon. This is definitely not going to help my night dreams.

Little by little, I fall in Morpheus' arms; but I wake up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. When I'm finished and pass in front of Clary's room, my mind is completely foggy and I open her door without knowing what takes over me. I mean, I shouldn't encourage whatever it is that keeps on happening to us. Especially in the middle of the night. Especially when just thinking of her in a bed makes me so damn hard.

She's sleeping, her covers completely useless and cast aside, her hair spread all over her pillows, her overlarge shirt not covering much for it is so rolled up. I gently shake my head and creep in her room so I can put the covers back on her. I'm not being a creep, I just don't want her to catch a cold.

As I tuck her in properly, Clary bluntly sits up, gasping of fright before her eyes set on me with shock. For a second she doesn't say anything before she lets herself fall back in her bed, mumbling: "If you're a dream, you better be damn pleasant. I'm tired of waking up horny for you."

Those words awake such contradicting emotions in me. I love that she's been dreaming about me. I love that I make her horny. But it still scares me. I shouldn't love the fact that Jon's baby sister is wet dreaming of me. I should actually walk out of her room instead of dipping in the bed, hovering her, and pinning her hands next to head as I whisper in her ear:

"And what am I doing in those dreams of yours to make you so horny?"

I don't actually let her answer and suck the conjunction between her neck and her shoulder, making her arch to me and moan when her crotch meets my hard on. I also moan, before steadying her as she tries to find the friction between us again. She doesn't let it startle her, and attacks my mouth, hunger obvious in her kiss as our tongues battle for power

She keeps on arching herself, though I do my best to keep space between us. Because the noises she makes when she rubs herself against my boner are driving me crazy. But when the friction becomes more intense, I lose my self control, and dry hump her, making her groan of satisfaction as I hide my face in her neck, sucking hard on it while my left hand play with her harden nipple.

I can actually feel her wetness through the fabric of her panty and my pyjama trousers, and it sets me even more on edge. Especially since she moans my name in my ear, whispering as low as she can that she's about to come for me. And I love hearing those words coming from her mouth. Though I keep for myself that I'm about to come too. I'm not even inside of her that she already makes me want to cum.

Suddenly, as I feel my last barriers fall, she flips us, and is on top of me after removing our lower piece of clothing. She places herself on me and impales herself with my hard member as I lift her shirt up to suck on her erected nipple. There's this conscious part of me enjoying the fact that she's so flustered for me. That I'm the one who makes her that wet, that hot, that wild as she's riding me. And this part can't wait to know what to claim her in every possible way and see her trash in the bed beneath me, screaming my name. I want her. I want her to be mine. And just to claim her properly to any other male, I suck hard on the other side of her neck, consciously leaving a hickey so everyone knows that she's taken.

As I suck on her skin, nibbling it between my teeth, Clary whimpers, riding me harder and faster, and so I growl lowly in her ear: "Come for me, Clary. Give me what I fantasised on for the past month."

Clary rides me even harder, making the tension in my lower stomach more intense, but I don't mind. I like better finishing in her, than just by guiltily jerking thinking about her. My hand travel up to her breast, and she bites her lips to repress a scream. I watch her as she's starting to climax, enlightened by the moonlight and silent as a mouse, and I can feel that I'm seconds away of following her.

So I lean to kiss the hickey I made on her neck as she increases her pace, and I nibble on her ear before telling her: "I want you to be mine, Clary. I want to be the only one to make you come just by touching you. I want you to wet yourself just by looking at me. And I want to feel what it's like to be inside you, and fucking you 'till you loose your voice, again and again."

Clary moans at each of my declaration, clearly turned on, and suddenly, I release as her face tenses, her mouth open in a perfect O begging to be filled, her eyes shut tight, and her whole body trembling. I help her ride down her climax, before she collapses on me, resting her head on my chest as we both try to catch back our breath.

And before any of us know it, we're fast asleep, me still holding Clary in my arms.

I am only waken up the next morning, by the noise of a door being open. When I open my eyes, I realise two things: I am in my room, and a pair of bright green eyes is observing me.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Haha, you little pervs. I'm sure you loved this** **chapter (shaking my head with disapprovement) ... wait I wrote that chapter (shaking my head in shame)**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter?**

 **1\. What did you of the fight?**

 **2\. What about that little rule in their house?**

 **3\. What about your thoughts on** **Valentine?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	8. Clearly Was Not Expecting This

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So, I'm not even sure if this update will go through. I have been internet problems since yesterday night around the time I updated last chapters. This is why some of you might have not had answered about your reviews. It is not me, it is Internet that is toying with my nerves.**

 **~ Also, i you want to know which stories I updated this week, go check Road Trippin' last chapter, it is all summarised there.**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Clearly Not Expecting This (1,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

"How about we go to Taki's?" Jon proposes out of the blue.

I know that he's only proposing our favourite go-to food supply because he feels very bad. I mean, the guy bursted in my room in the morning (before eight might I add), and he obviously got the kind of dream I was having by the face I made. Thank God he can't read in people's mind.

And you know what's mortifying me the most? More than being caught having a wet dream about my best friend's baby sister by that said best friend? It's the fact that I actually wet the bed over that dream! I haven't had a wet dream that powerful ever since I was twelve! And we weren't having some kind of crazy kinky sex in my dream!

Somehow, I am relieved that Clary isn't home, so I don't have to do the walk of shame of taking my sheets to the washing machine in front of her. It was mortifying enough in front of Jon, but he's a dude, there's this mutual understanding of pretending that nothing happened between us, bros.

Still, I know that Jon is very affected by the fight that he had with Clary yesterday night. Apparently, when he got out of the house, he caught Magnus hugging Clary, and he lost it against her best friend, saying that he was not allowed to touch her in any way. So of course, Clary got angry against her brother.

And now, he's trying to win me over as I'm getting dressed by saying that he had all the rights because it's just fishy to hug people around when you're best friends.

"I mean, we don't hug each other, and we're best friends!" He points out, and I don't respond anything. Because a part of me agrees with him: Magnus should get his hands off Clary. But the other part of me actually wants to be the one touching Clary. And in some ways less innocent that a mundane hug in the streets.

"I mean, I'm not being an asshole. I just want … you know, her not get hurt …"

"Yeah. But you're being a bit double standard about it," I say, and he glares at me, clearly not expecting me to not completely back him off on that one.

"I don't want my baby sister to end up with a jerk who will use her for sex, and toy with her heart. There is nothing double standard about this. I always tell girls that I'm here only for the sex, not for the shitty romance that comes with this."

"Well, maybe she wants to do the same. Maybe she just wants the sex, without the —"

"Shhhh! Do you even hear yourself?! Why are you using the word sex - want- and Clary in the same sentence!?" Jon cuts me off, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Clary does not want to have sex! Clary will start having sex when she will be old enough to be a grandma!"

I am about to respond that he's being irrational, when he continues on his rant: "Beside, why are you even siding with her? She's the one who's being unfair here! She used the trust-card! She knows what it means, and now, she's gone off to God knows where, leaving me with that guilt that she thinks I don't love her. This was just a low blow from her."

I don't say anything, getting my jacket and checking my phone meanwhile. Jon keeps on babbling on how Clary is being unfair, waiting for me to give him reason; and too I text Clary.

 **Where are you? Jon is starting to be very loud and annoying in my ear? J**

 **Well, tell him to fuck off! I'm in the middle of an orgy, including several bikers and truck drivers! C**

I repress myself from rolling my eyes, half listening to jon winning as we walk to Taki's while most of my brain is on my phone and on the person I am texting with.

 **It's not funny Clary! Not funny at all! First, you know that Jon loves you above all. Second, we need to talk about what happened yesterday afternoon. J**

 **There is nothing to talk about, really. We kissed. We did even a little more than kissing on the couch, and it felt very good. And just to top that, I have a crush on you. But that doesn't change the fact that Jon is my brother, and your best friend, and so you will never make a move on me. Let's try not to make this sadder than it already is, and just drop the issue. C**

I am about to respond to her, when my screen lights up with another text from her, saying:

 **And I don't need your sweet talks on how there MIGHT be a possible you and I. I'm a big girl, Jace. I'll get over you like amy girl get over their crush, through rom-com and ice-cream. C**

And this is how I know that I'm an asshole. Because I don't want her to be over me. I want her to keep crushing on me, because I do feel something for her that is more than this friendly love I had for her over the years.

I have to admit, I've always liked this part of Clary that is so straightforward and honest, but today, I am kind of cursing at it. I liked it better when I could imagine that she wanted to make it work between us, somehow. I don't know how, because it is clearly impossible, but I still wanted to make it work between us.

As Jon and I walk into Taki's, Jon is still rambling on how he is right to act the way he does, when he suddenly freezes as our eyes fall on a booth where Clary is sitting, all smile for some dude that neither of us have ever seen before. Way older dude. Way off limits dude. Way my-fist-would-be-perfect-in-his-face dude.

In less than a second, Jon is by their side, imposing his presence by glaring at the guy; while Clary looks up at him with a little surprise gleaming in her eyes before she swiftly glances around, looking for me. Then, she grins at her brother with a pretence innocence and presents that bastard she is with:

"Guys, this is Sebastian. My first Art student. See, those are the idiots I told you about and who are ruining my poor life."

 _Sebastian_ spares her a smile, nodding at both Jon and I as I walk closer to them; and before Jon can actually say anything, I double him an point out with venom transpiring in my voice: "Aren't you a bit old to need Art lessons?"

"I'm majoring in Arts History, and I need to be able to draw more than a stickman for my exams by next year. Something about knowing if I have the compass in the eye. And so Clary nicely proposed to help me with my two left hands, in exchange of a few bucks."

I don't like him. I don't like his calm voice. I don't like his friendly smile. I don't like his perfect teeth. I just don't like him. And I can tell that Jon doesn't like him as well, just by the aura I'm sensing around him. But it's not like any of us can accuse them of lying. There are proof of their Art work all over the place. Pencils, charcoals, good drawings, and very lame ones are lying around on the table. They really were working. Apparently on the way to contour a cloud through shadowing. And Jon and I both knew that Clary was making some money by giving lessons every now and then. But usually, her students are much _much_ younger, around ten! And they want to learn to draw dragons or unicorns!

Talking of Clary, she is strongly looking at both Jon and I, daring us to make a scene; when Jon surprises us all by saying: "Okay. No big deal. Let's just eat all together, I'm starving."

Then, he sits next to Sebastian, bulking out all his muscles as he hails a waitress, making Clary roll her eyes at him. I sit next to her, because logic; and when she tries to scoop as far away as possible from me, I discreetly put my hand on her thigh to prevent her from doing so. She tenses, but doesn't move or say anything as the waitress uselessly gives us menus (we're are regulars here, we know the menu by heart).

Jon is already ordering his favourite coconut pancakes, so I turn my head to Clary, and tell her: "I think we should buy a whole gallon of SoDelicious, tonight."

"Why? You don't even like coconut milk."

I can tell that Jon is now listening to what we're saying, even though he's pretending to still be in deep conversation with the waitress. But that doesn't stop me from telling Clary: "Because I too, need to get over some things that got stuck in my head."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter?**

 **1\. Haha, Jace had a very very wet dream. What did you think of that?**

 **2\. What about Jon and his endless** **ranting? Personally, I think he was funny without eating to be.**

 **3\. What about your thoughts on Sebastian** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	9. Exceptions

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **All I have to say is that you have my love,**

 **Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Exceptions (1,5K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

As Jon is getting ready for his dream date, Clary and I are getting ready for our movie night. We bought the ice-cream (you now, that disgusting ice cream that Clary loves so much and that is made of coconut milk.), red liquorice, Pringles, and of course some IceTea to down it all.

Jon finally managed to get Seelie to agree to go on a date with him. I'm actually surprised that after months of rejection, Seelie finally said yes. Clary is persuaded that she fantasises on turning Jon into a 'good boy' and that she thinks that she will be the one who will make him settle down. I am personally sure that Seelie just got sick of Jon annoying her and that she's planning on giving him a date from Hell.

When Jon finally leaves for his 'date', Clary slumps against the couch, a blanket around her and her revolting ice-cream in her hands. I know that logic and tradition forces me to sit _on_ the couch like I always do, but I decide against it and sit next to Clary, seeing that she actually chose a chick movie! Freaking _Gone To The Wind!_

Still, I say nothing and watch with her how Scarlett O'Hara manages to actually be an empowering woman during the age of Civil War. At some point throughout the movie, I yank a little of blanket, scooping closer to Clary and feeling her presence next to me with every fibre of my being, and I ask her:

"So? What's up with that new student of yours? What happened to little kids with cute little drawings?"

"They don't bring a lot of money. See actually pays me well. I do with in an hour, what I do with two kids. Besides, it's nice to be with someone who knows what he's talking about, even if he's total shit at this moment."

For a moment, I don't say anything, watching Scarlet make a dress out of curtains; but then I decide that I can't contain myself anymore, and demand:

"But he's just your student, right?"

She turns her a head a little, just so we can stare at each other, before she gives back her attention to the movie, mumbling: "I don't know what kind of person you think I am, Jace. But I do not use people to get over other people."

She stubbornly keeps her eyes to the screen, and so I gently take her hand in mine as an apologetic gesture. None of us say anything to that, keeping our intertwined under the blanket as the movie keeps on going again and again. Gee, I forgot how long old movies could get!

At some point, the impossible happens, _Clary falls asleep in front of the movie_! This is something unbelievable! This is a Jon thing! Her head falls on my shoulder while I am stuck on watching Scarlett marrying the man her sister loves to save her family and her name.

Of course, Valentine comes back from home at this moment, Clary sleeping on my shoulder while I am actually being very involved in a chick movie. He raises an eyebrow at this improbable scenario, and I completely understand him. First of all, Clary never sleeps in front of a movie! _Never_! Second, I'm a dude, I don't watch chick flicks, even if they're old classic. And even more surprising, Clary doesn't watch chick flicks either. She is more into the very high in testosterone type of movies like the Rocky franchise, or The Fast  & Furious franchise, or The Expendables. Especially the Expendables because of Jason Statham and of Clary's weakness of British accent.

Still Valentine says nothing about that disturbing picture displayed before his eyes, and just goes to the kitchen to cook dinner. Gee, that movie is long! It just finished and it's dinner time already. I feel like Jon just left a few seconds ago to his 'date'.

I'm about to get up, when I recall that Clary is inexplicably sleeping on my shower. Without a shame in the world, I look at her sleeping, her hand miraculously still in mine under the blanket, and for a crazy second, I have the crazy idea of 'falling asleep' as well next to her. Just to know how it feels to sleep next to the girl who haunts your dreams.

But then I recall the disastrous morning I had, and I decide that it is wide to do otherwise. I do not want Jon, and even less Valentine, to catch me with a massive boner while I sleep with Clary in my arms. I mean, I like to live. With my testicles intact should be great.

So I heave a little, before getting up and picking Clary up in my arms like a man picks up a bride to take her in her room. Just so … you know … so she doesn't hurt her back on the floor or something.

Once she's safe in her bed, tucked under her covers, I have a violent flashback of my dream, all the emotions from it going straight where it should not be going. I fist my hands, breathing in deeply before leaning in a little and kissing her cheek (you know, on that spot where you don't know if you kissed the cheek or the corner of the lips). Then, I leave her bedroom as quietly as possible and silently close the door … only to almost dream my lungs out like the Great Intendant in Mulan. Jon just scared the living crap out of me. _That freak_!

"What are you doing, sneaking out like this?!" I strongly accuse in a whisper so I don't wake Clary. I know that we're off hours of sleep, but if she's tired, she should just sleep. A grumpy Clary is mot someone I want to unleash ups us.

Jon glances at Clary's door, his green eyes slightly narrowed as he points out: "I don't recall you putting me to bed when I fall asleep in front of a movie."

"Well, I don't recall you being so skinny that I can carry you around effortlessly," I retort with sass. I know Jon suspects something. He just doesn't want to have to ask. He doesn't want the conflict that this particular question can create between the three of us. Especially if he's right, which he is. Almost. I don't know.

"Besides, I'm always the one throwing a duvet on you, and putting a bottle of water next to you, while Clary draws dicks on your face," I remind him, and he strongly nods, rubbing off an imaginary dick from his cheek.

"Yeah. I don't know how come you're not our brother, yet. Dad should just adopt you," Jon says matter-of-factly as he leads us to the living room where Valentine put on a NBA game.

The three of us just slump of the couch, commenting loudly the actions of the players, when I receive a text from Clary herself.

 **Haha, just felt like a princess. I should fake sleep more often. C**

 **You little sneaky bastard! You weren't sleeping!? J**

 **Nope. I am not Jon. I just didn't want to move, it was just a too good position to move. And I got to know what princesses feel like being carried around, and being kissed to be awaken. C**

 **Well, I'd love to make you feel like a princess every day. If only you'd let me. J**

I can't believe I just wrote this. I'm sure she's just laughing her ass off in her room.

 **Jace … We watched the chick movie to avoid that kind of thing. C**

"To whom are you texting?" Jon suddenly asks, trying to look on my screen, and I turn it off at a lightening so he can't see anything.

"A girl," I lightly say, and in my peripheral vision, I can see that Valentine is suddenly very interested in our little conversation, though he pretends to still be all about the basketball.

Jon rolls his eyes, and tells me: "Well, keep your sexting to the bedroom. You're blushing so hard that the room temperature just reached canicule level."

I don't reply anything, mostly because Valentine finally turned his head to look deep in my eyes. Shit, I forgot how scary that guy could be. I caugh to hide my discomfort, and say that I need a bathroom break. But as I exit the living room, I hear Valentine say to Jon in a admonishing tone:

"Careful Jon. It's not because Jace is your best friend that you can tell him whatever passes through your mind. He seems to care for that girl."

"Whatever, dad. No cheap girl will ever come between Jace and I," Jon replies, and I can tell he's rolling his eyes, even if I can't see him.

I don't hear what Valentine says back as I'm heading to Clary's room. But in the corridor upstairs, I receive another text.

 **Please, don't come. Don't make harder than it already is. C**

 **You're the one making it hard. Just a week. Give us a week for just you and I, and we'll see where we'll go from there. Just a week. J**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter? Mine was when Jon accused Jace of putting Clary to bed, but not him.**

 **1\. Has any of you ever seen Gone With Wind? If not, I strongly recommend it. It was one of my favourite growing up.**

 **2\. Now, do you think clary will agree to this one week deal?**

 **3\. What do you think of Valentine, now** **?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	10. Make-outs & Road Trips

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ I am sorry. This chapter is short, and I won't reply to the reviews of last chapter. Mostly because I am being sick because of this weather unable to make up its own mind on wether it should be sunny or not. I am down, see you in another life.**

 **~ Also, Gone With The Wind is considered as a must be seen, but if you dot want to watch it, it's fine by me. There's a lot of history, and a little politics in this movie. Sure there is romance, but I see this movie as a female empowering movie. And I completely understand if you're not in the movie. Not because of the message, but maybe because you're nt into old movies, or war movies, or romance movies. Me talking about a movie or another is in no way me trying to force the movie into you (except one, but you'll know when I'll talk about it)**

 **Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Make-outs & Road Trips (1,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

As Valentine drives us all to the house in the countryside, Clary's head rests on my laps while she sleeps safe and sound. And I know that she's not faking this time, because car trips are to Clary what movies are to Jon. They are literally her kryptonite.

Today is Friday, and Valentine came home earlier from work only to tell us all to get in the car so we could spend all together the weekend in the countryside. Clary and I were ecstatic, because we all love going to that house so much, even if it's five hours drive. Jon on the other hand … well, it turns out that his date with Seelie went more than alright and that he was supposed to have another with her this weekend. So I guess Clary is right, and Seelie thinks she'll be able to change him.

But to be honest, I don't really care. I am more focused on my own drama. Like the fact that now, she is my girlfriend. She agreed to my texting plea yesterday night, and so she has been my secret girlfriend for a day. Which induced to a lot of cuddles and makeup on the couch while Jon to get us lunch.

And I'll be honest, I love thinking that she is _my_ girlfriend. I don't mind her dating someone, as long as this someone is me.

So now, I mindlessly stroke her hair, my eyes closed and my head laying against the headrest of the car. I'll never say that enough, but I love that no-one beside us ever saw Clary's hair wild. It's like she's keeping its beauty only for us.

I won't lie, my heart skips every time I can feel Valentine's gaze on me, knowing that he's looking at me through the viewfinder; but what Clary and I are doing right now is nothing out of the ordinary. She always sleeps in car rides, no matter the distance. Still, Valentine is started to freak me out like he never did. It's been a while that I felt that he's looking at me way more often that he usually does, and his eyes gleaming with words he's not saying.

Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to come to the countryside with them. I mean, maybe he decided to kill me there. Maybe he knows that I kissed his daughter and had wet dreams about her, and he planned this whole trip to kill me. Then he will cut me in pieces and bury me at different random spots around his house so I can fertilise his flowers while I decompose. I'm such a dead man!

After several hours of listening to the entire compilation of Eminem (yeah, Valentine has good taste in music), Valentine parks in front of the country house. I remember the first they all brought me here. Jocelyn was still alive, and I was feeling so weird because it felt like I was crashing on their family moment. But of course, Valentine and Jocelyn treated me as one of their own kid. Even though I am not.

Clary is still sleeping next to me; and after glancing at her, Jon states: "You know what, we should park the car a bit further and let her freak out when shell wake up."

He actually snickers at this, probably seeing revenge to all the dicks Clary painted on his face when he was sleeping; but still, I roll my eyes to the sky: "Ridiculous, Jon. This would be plain mean."

I pick her up so I can take her to her room, feeling Valentine's eyes on me once again as Jon retorts: "You should quit being so nice to her. Honestly, when have you down Clary to pass on a possibility to prank any of us."

I ignore him, and go inside the house to take her to her room. This house is very small, so Jon and I share the same room, but Clary still gets her own. The perks of being a girl.

As I lay her down, she stirs a little, and flutters her eyes open. When she sees me, she smiles, before locking her arms around my neck and kissing me. I don't even think about it, I kiss her back hovering over her while she tangles her fingers in my hair.

Our lips keep on moving against each other as I bring my hand to her breast and start to dry hump on her bed, making her moan in my mouth. _God, **this** is heaven! _ I don't know what you say, but hearing that little sound coming out of your girlfriend because you're making her feel good is the best thing in the world.

I am about to get completely lost in the moment, and remover her shirt, when I hear someone taking the stairs up. In the blink of an eye, we separate, and Clary brings the cover all the way up to her chin. As I'm passing a hand in my hair, someone gently opens the door, and there I see Valentine, glancing where Clary is laying, pretending to sleep.

Then, he looks at me as I exit her room, and he asks as if nothing: "Everything alright with my daughter, Jace?"

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter? Mine was when Jace was imagining how Valentine would kill him. he gave a lot of thoughts into this**

 **1\. Haha, Valentine listens to Eminem. How many of you like Eminem, and consider him like the rap god he is (do I even have to** **state that I'm a big fan?)**

 **2\. And do you think that Jace should have left Clary and ran her like Jon wanted?**

 **3\. What do you think will happen during this weekend?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	11. Actually, You're Lying

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So ... I know that many people don't read Author's notes, but I have to say that it is a little annoying when you take it upon yourself when you're sick, you explain that the chapter will be short because you're not feeling well, and people still find a way to complain. I know last chapter was short, I apologised about it in the note. I can't do much more. So please, read the notes when you think that something does not go as usual. This is not a rant, just me trying to explain why last chapter was short once again. I'm human, and I was simply sick.**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Actually, You're Lying (2,1K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

As I wake up with my normal morning boner (I am a dude, do not judge me as a creep), I swiftly glance in direction of Jon's bed to check if he is still sleeping. And like I was expecting, he is. Jon is always the last one who gets up, except when he has something in his mind, like his fight with Clary a few days ago.

They actually never addressed the issue again. I think that the Seb bomb that Clary dropped on us made Jon being super careful and sweet with her, just so he could be close to her and keep an eye on her without being suspicious because they are 'at war'.

To be honest, I don't even know how he got to bed. Yesterday night, we started a Game Of Thrones marathon with Valentine, and as expected, Jon fell asleep Tyrion could even get busy with any girl in Winterfell. Clary was sitting on the floor, as usual, using my feet as a headboard for her back while Jon was snoring on my shoulder.

He probably woke up in the middle of the night and sleep walked to our room, because I know that Valentine never even considered putting Jon to bed, even when we were little. He says that Jon should be smart enough to simply get up and go to bed on his own instead of falling asleep in front of whatever program we're watching.

Without a noise, I leave our house and swiftly take a shower, grunting when I realise that all the hot water is gone. This is probably the only problem of this house, the fact that if two people already had their showers, you have to wait hours until having hot water again. And let's not talk about someone flushing the toilet while you're under the shower.

So, it's with me being all cold that I go down to the kitchen to have some food, though I know that we probably only have the leftovers of yesterday night's takeaway. In the kitchen, I find Clary over concentrated on a drawing that she's making, and so I swiftly glance outside, curious about Valentine's location.

His car is not there, so I assume that the good and loving person that he is went to buy food. Broccoli would be awesome at the moment. Yeah … I'd kill for some nice barbecued broccoli. It's actually sunny, so it's completely possible. Broccoli and pineapple brochette, that would be perfect.

Silently, I walk to Clary who is completely oblivious of me, and I wrap my hands around her, kissing her neck before murmuring to her: "I dreamt of you last night."

"Did you, now?" She retorts with a little snicker in her voice. I hum, trailing kisses from her neck to her jawline before my eyes fall on her drawing.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

"No. He's my other secret boyfriend who happened to be insanely good looking as well," She says with sarcasm, while rolling her eyes.

"I know that I'm good-looking, Clary. You don't have to remind me."

"Whatever Jace," She heaves, closing her sketchpad and getting up from her seat, resulting of her leaving my arms.

But I don't let it startle me, and just swipe her off her feet, taking us to the living room once she is in my arms. She doesn't really protest, and actually giggles as I walk to the other room, before I peck her lips and tell her: "You're more beautiful anyway. it's like … you're a star, and I'm a glowing worm."

She frowns at me as I sit us on the sofa, before bursting in laughter as she says: "Jesus, Jace. never try to major in Literature! You got that quote all wrong *****!"

"Why? Isn't the idea here?"

"It is. But the idea of a quote is that you _quote_. And the line was certainly not delivered this way, nor in this context."

I narrow my eyes at her, before telling her: "I refuse to be as cliché as to compare our relationship to Romeo & Juliet."

"Good. Because I would definitely not kill myself over you. My dad taught me better than this," She teases, and I bring my hand up to her cheek jus for the pleasure of caressing it. She leans against my hand as I declare:

"Good. I was not expecting any different from you."

We stay silent for a little while, just cuddling on the sofa, when I propose: "How about I take you to the movies when we get back. Monday? So we can watch … Mad Max?"

"As in a date?" She suspiciously asks, and I simply nod before leaning to kiss her neck again. Really, it's like I can't keep my lips away from her soft skin. And I'll be honest, though it never happened before with any of the girlfriend I had before Clary, I still love it. Maybe it's considered as weird to want to touch and kiss your girlfriend any given second, but … I love it.

"What about Jon? What about Dad?"

"Weren't you the one saying that it was creeping that I would think of them while being with you?" I retort, still kissing her skin.

I'll be honest, I am scared as shit if one of them discover that I am touching a=or thinking of Clary in anything but innocent thoughts. But … in the mean time, I want to spend time with Clary as my girlfriend. Not the girl I occasionally hookup with when her family as their back turned.

"I just want to take my girlfriend out, Clary. Is that a bad thing?" I pressure her, just so she would agree to go on this date with me. I mean, I'm the one who's life is in danger here, not her.

'Do we have to go see Mad Max? I promised Dad that we'd go together since it's his youth coming back to life and stuff."

"What do you want to see?" I ask, and before she can even say it, I know what she wants to watch. Damn British accent.

"Spy. I mean Jason, _and_ Jude … I think it would be a sin not to go and see this movie," She declares, making me laugh out loud. Like I said, damn British accent.

"Spy it is," I promise her, putting between us a more reasonable distance as we hear Valentine's car parking outside.

Jon comes downstairs just as Valentine enters the house, yawning as if he is about to swallow the whole house and winning that there is no more hot water. I swiftly jump on my feet to go help Valentine with the groceries (and incidentally) check if broccoli will be on the menu; but as I do so, I catch Valentine's gaze on me. And I see in his eyes something that I was not expecting. Sadness.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"You're such a fucking liar!" Clary strongly accuses her father, using her finger to make her accusation even more dramatic.

Jon and I stop breathing, our eyes wide with shock while we can literally taste the tension between Valentine and his daughter who just called him a liar using the f word. Valentine looks deep in Clary's eyes, not blinking a single time as his right eyebrow is up, daring Clary to go further on the dangerous she just took.

Let's be honest, if I were her, I would apologise, and back away right now. Jon would to. We actually briefly glance at one another, disbelief clear on both our faces. Clary wants to die. There is so much at stake, I don't understand why she would risk to lose it all. No matter how sure of herself, and confident she seems right now, this is madness I tell you!

Even more when she declares: "I call bullshit! Show your game."

And as she says those words, she pushes all her coins to the middle of the table. Jon glances at me once again, clearly convinced that his sister lost her mind. I mean, the two of us were out of the game when Valentine started betting big. We all know that he never plays when he's not sure of his game, and he put half of his coins in the middle of the table when the second card dropped.

And you cat even say that he's bluffing, because he never bluffed. When he started teaching us poker (when Jocelyn was still alive), Jon and I would often try to call on 'his bluff'. But we only got burned and it ended up with us having endless chores for weeks, until we deduced the obvious, that Valentine never bluffs. Clary has aways been a safe player like her father, so she never had to do much chores unlike us.

But today, Clary decided that her father was bluffing. I honestly think that she has gone mad. And so does Jon. And now, she is going to lose her game in just one bad decision.

One by one, Valentine shows his cards as Clary keeps her eyes steady on him, instead of looking at the cards. When I tell you that she's gone mad! There's already a king of diamonds, a ten of hearts, a two of hearts, an ace of club and a nine of diamonds on the river. So strong winning combinations are easy to make, really.

With a small smirk, Valentine shows his queen of diamonds, making both Jon and I hold our breath. It looks like he's having a suit. I swiftly glance at Clary, and though she glanced at the card that he just put down, she doesn't seemed frightened by it. She is actually grinning at her father.

And then, Valentine heaves in _defeat_! _Defeat_ I tell you! What is wrong with the world?! This is the first sign of Judgement Day! Apocalypse is upon us! Valentine never loses at poker! _Never_! And yet, here he is, showing that his four remaining cards are completely irrelevant. he doesn't have anything! _Nothing_! _He was **bluffing**_!

Clary grins with pride, and shows us her cards. A jack, an eight, and three two. She just beat Valentine with a freaking square of two! This is just plainly unbelievable! What's wrong with the world!? Jon and I look at each other, once again, still trying to comprehend the fact that little tiny Clary just beat mighty Valentine at poker while she squirms on herself, singing _Celebration_.

"What do you want of me?" Valentine graciously asks, and Clary beams putting her pointing finger on her chin as she thinks about it.

We've been playing for the past couple of hours. And so far, Jon ended up on dishes duty for the weekend, I ended up with owing Valentine a favour at some point, Clary is to bow in front of Valentine every time he enters a room she's in.

After a few seconds of dire silence, Clary decides: "I am a fair winner, but first I'll ask forgiveness. I didn't mean to insult you or be disrespectful, I just wanted to shock your mind so you would remember this day I beat you, even when you'll have Alzheimer and forget all about me. And as my favour, I want a whole broccoli pizza for myself. _On a silver plate_."

"We don't have silver plate," Valentine reasons, making Clary devilishly grin.

"That's not my problem. You deal with the pizza boy so I have my broccoli pizza on my silver plate"

Valentine raises an eyebrow at her, testing her once again: "You think I'll back off for a silver plate?"

"I'm hoping you won't," Clary declares, daring her father to order a pizza on a silver plate. Which he does, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling the pizza place from the small town near their house.

Once he hangs up, with a lot of bargaining to have the famous silver plate, Clary victoriously heaves and confesses: "You have a tick when you bluff, Dad. And now that I know what it is, I'm the master of this household. Mouhahahahha!"

"What is it?" Jon asks, and I'm all ears for the answer. I mean, come on! We could finally have a fair chance of winning. And me who was innocently thinking that Valentine never bluffed.

"Like I'm going to tell you, Heidi. I'll keep that little secret all to myself, and take it to the grave."

And on those words, Clary gets up and walks to the TV so she can put on, The Fifth Element. We all settle in front of the movie, Clary at our feet. Well, at my feet, to be exact she's leaning against my legs, and I'm mindlessly playing with her curls on my laps.

When the bell rings, Clary beams at her Dad, and he gets up to go open the door, but he asks me to come with him. Once in front of the door, Valentine stops me from opening it, and glances behind him, before he tells me: "Let's talk about this favour you owe me."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So what was your favourite part of this chapter? Mine was when Jace realised that** **Valentine bluffed. But I also liked when it looked lie clary and Valentine were going to have a fight.**

 **1\. What, there is mention of broccoli in this chapter? I clearly do not know where that come from ...**

 **2\. Have any of you seen Spy, because that movie was just** **HILARIOUS!**

 **3\. So ... what favour does Valentine want out of** **Jace?**

 **4\. About the** **little * in the chapter. The quote tried to make is from an actual book. A play to be exact. Now, who can tell me which one, so I can give them a shoutout, or a sneak peak?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	12. Kindred

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ Enjoy**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Kindred (1,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

We came back from the countryside three days ago, and I stayed at my parents' for those three days. I actually never spent that much time apart from the Morgensterns ever since I met them. But let's just say that Valentine's favour was just very … intimidating. Not to say frightening. So, in addition of having a last day in the countryside completely awkward, I avoided any contact with anyone Morgenstern related.

I know I'm just being a coward, but this is _Valentine Morgenstern_ we're talking about. And I have the 'good excuse' of having my parents in town at this right moment, so I guess it won't appear too suspicious. But I've actually never spent so much time without at least talking to either Jon or Clary, and even I start to feel freaked out about it. Especially knowing that they both tried to reach me on my phone before I switched it off.

My mother even seems worried about this, and inquires about my health, even wondering if I was depressed. Which I am not. I am … confused is probably the right word. And scared also. The Morgenstern male species is very _very_ frightening. What have I done, really? I should have just never asked Clary to kiss me in the first place, and I'd be playing video games with Jon right now, instead of hiding at my parents' like that because of Valentine's 'favour'. _Favour_ , my ass. More like death threat hanging over my head.

Suddenly, I am torn out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing loudly. I shout at mom to go open it, but since she doesn't answer, I guess that she went out without telling me. _Typical_. I get up and go open the door, only to find in the frame the Morgenstern siblings.

Jon grins at me, before making his way in; but Clary stays in the doorframe, also grinning. I longly look at her, mostly shocked by the way she's dressed. She's dressed … well, not in a Clary usual way. She's dressed they way I would have liked her to be dressed if I were to take her out. She's dressed like I pictured she would dress if we had gone to that movie date on Monday if I hadn't cancelled last minute. Why is she dressed like that, in Jon's company?

"What's up with the makeup?" I ask with the most nonchalant way, as if nothing; and though I can see the ounce of a glare, she brightly answers:

"I have a date."

" _Excuse me?_ " I muse with disbelief, looking alternatively from her to Jon. Jon just shrugs and walks further into my apartment as Clary lightly waves us goodbye:

"See you later, guys"

Then, she leaves, as I'm still shocked by what just happened. _Jon let Clary go on a date_! I quickly follow him to the living room where he's already sitting, putting on an action movie.

"You let her go on a date?!" I cry out, and once again, he shrugs, explaining:

"To be honest, it's just Alec. She's being delusional, that's it."

I look at him with rounded eyes, not believing my ears. I mean, why did I feel all this guilt for feeling all those things fro his baby sister, if he was going to be so cool about it. But then, Jon explains: "We came to terms that I wouldn't be an overprotecting ass, if she came clean about whom she was seeing,"

"Why don't I buy it for a second?" I say, because that doesn't sound like Jon. _At all_. There's something off about all of that. Jon finally looks in my eyes, and I see a sadness in his green orbs that I don't like as he utters in a murmur:

"Her birthday is next week."

This just shuts me down. Clary's birthday has never been something joyful ever since her tenth celebration. Now, it's just a reminder of her mother's death. And suddenly I just feel awful. My best friend dreaded the upcoming week and the emotions that it would bring, and I was just whining over something that shouldn't have been to begin with.

Jon lays his head backward, closing his eyes as he goes on: "Dad comes home very late at night ever since we came back from the countryside. And, well you haven't been home, either. And I know that you want to enjoy being wth your folks and all … But … it's just hard being just the two of us with that date approaching so fast. I didn't have the heart to start yet another argument over this. And it's _Alec_ ,"

This reminds me of that stupid _date_ idea, and so I ask what's bugging me the most: "What if they kiss?"

I mean, the guy was her first kiss. And her gay (or bisexual, whatever he wants to call himself) best friend was her first time. It's obvious that there's a pattern here, proving that Clary has a weird obsession with gay dudes! And I know that Jon doesn't know any of this, but … _I freaking do_!

"If he dares kiss her, I'll break his teeth when we'll get back to school," Jon simply shrugs, implicitly letting me know that he already thought about this possible outcome. Maybe he is not as blind as he seems. There's a small silence between us, and when I sit next to him, Jon tells me out of nowhere:

"You know, for a second, I thought she had a thing for you."

" _What?!_ "

"Yeah … She was really upset that you wouldn't pick her calls and all. I don't know, Jace. It was just the two of us, and the littlest thing was setting her off. I heard her cry on Monday night, just after I called you mom to know if you were spending the night here."

"Jon …" I start, not sure if I should tell him that I did break his sister's heart by breaking a promise I made her. You know, doing the exact thing that makes Jon being an overprotective brother in the first place. But he cuts me off, and continues:

"Yeah, I know. I'm being paranoid. I guess it's just hard on all of us with her birthday coming, and that it's easier to find problems elsewhere to avoid the pain. No matter how many years pass by, thinking of mom still hurts, especially when this morbid date comes. And I know, it's even harder on Clary, … but … I wish I could cry as well and not be considered a pussy about it …

I don't know why this year is so damn difficult. Maybe because usually you're with us, and this year you weren't. Which is fucking awful from us to think that way, because you still have your mom and that you should enjoy every little time you can spend with her … But … I guess we got used to the idea of you being in our family too damn much that it hurts when you're not here."

Well, here comes Mister Guilt, knocking me to the ground for my selfishness. I should have known. I've always known that this period was hard on them, and this year, I just forgot. Way to go, Jace. I deserve to be kick in the balls for that. Because it's not just my best friend that I failed, but every single Morgenstern. I pat my best friend's shoulder, and promise:

"I'll come back. It's not like it's making any difference to my folks if I'm here or not, anyway."

"Thanks, man." is all Jon says with a weak smile.a

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Hope that you liked it. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	13. Epiphany

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ Sorry, I almost forgot about this chapter. It will be short, but I am falling asleep here. Enjoy.**

 **~ And by the way, I finally update In the Welfare Of War, go and check it out, I'm sure you'll love it.**

 **Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Epiphany (1,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

10:00pm. 10:15pm. 10:30pm.

Time keeps on passing with me staring at the white ceiling of my room in the Morgenstern house, all my senses in alert for the slightest noise. I know that Jon is also pretending to sleep in his bedroom, and the fact that I can hear him bolt out of it as soon as we can distinctively hear the front door open is just proof enough. Of course, I don't move. I just stay lying on my bed while my heart beats like a drum.

Jon and Clary do not talk for very long, and sooner than I expected, I hear Clary going to her room, saying that she is tired. Well … they are not fighting … So best scenario, Clary's 'date' was very PG-5. Worst scenario, Jon is keeping his anger for tomorrow morning.

Minute by minute the house falls silent, until the front door opens once again, and I hear Valentine's footsteps in the house. And as they get closer and closer, making it more and more difficult for my heart to beat, I finally makeup mu mind. No matter what it means for me, I am going to set the records straight with Valentine tomorrow.

The thing is … no matter how scary Valentine can get, it's nothing to the pain I feel over hurting Clary. I know that Monday was a big deal for her, it was supposed to be her first real date. Not something stolen behind a door at a party, or in the school's lockers. It was something to be a real thing, worthy of a rom-com. She even asked if we were going to eat first, and all.

And I ruined that for her. Without an explanation. I didn't even had the guts to actually face her and explain everything to her. It wasn't that I was scared of her … it was that … I was scared of what Valentine's words started in me.

 _If it's not love, quit it **now**._

They made me rethink this whole thing that I kind of started with Clary. I mean, I know that I recently discovered that I was attracted to her. _A lot_. And that I find myself wishing that I could actually spend more alone time with her, just for the sake of it. But … is it love?

I know that I love Clary, I always have. But do I love Clary the same way that I love Jon, or do I love her the same way Valentine implied it? Am I _in love_ with Clary? I want her to be my girlfriend, yes … but do I want more of it?

And the more I think of it, the more I realise that yes. I don't want Clary to be just a girlfriend because I am in love with her. I mean, lately, just thinking about her makes my heart race (and my heart doesn't race for Jon). And when I picture her, I imagine her being all happy, smiling to me with little sparkles in her green eyes. And when I think that I might have hurt her … well it hurts me as well. _A lot_!

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Strangely, when I wake up, it is already midday. This is strange because Jon is the one who usually gets up late. And this is just ruining all my plans. I wanted to talk to Clary, and I probably missed her now.

But after taking my shower and going back to my bedroom, I see with my own eyes that Clary is very much still here. She's in a shirt and shorts, probably on her way to the kitchen and so I ask her: "Where's Jon?"

"Out with Seelie."

"How was your _date_?" I ask her with sarcasm, and she all but glares at me as I continue: "You really have something against gay people being gay. You should really them be."

"I have no advice to get from you," She snaps at me, and I have to conceded her that. But when she starts to try to walk away from me, I stop her, wrapping my hand around her arm. Of course, stubborn as she is, she refuses to look at me in the eye, and so I just take her in my arms from behind, whispering in her ear:

"I am so sorry for Monday, Clary. I was … just afraid …"

"I figured, Jace. I'm a big girl. Magnus said that you were going to make me cry, and he was right. I never should have believed that you would choose me over your friendship with Jon. Even if I never wanted to make it feel like a choice to you." She says, and my first reaction to that is to hold her a bit closer to me. I don't like those words. I like them even less than the fact that I made her cry.

"I was not afraid of Jon, or my relationship with him … I was afraid of my relationship with you … I was afraid because I have fallen in love with you," I explain, my breath catching in my throat as I realise that I just made a love declaration to Clary. My first love declaration _ever_!

Clary gasps, and strongly puts a distance between us so she can look at me in the eyes. "There's a big difference Jace between loving someone and having a crush on them."

"I know. And I know that I certainly don't have a crush on you," I retort with sincerity, making her blush. She seems to think about it, before closing the distance between us and pecking my lips. Then she gently says with a little but of mirth in her tone:

"Just get dressed before I assault you, I'll go cook for that guy I happen to have a very intense liking for."

I grin, and walk back to my room (not without kissing her once again). Once I am dressed, I look for my phone and send to Valentine: **I guess I am not quitting, after all. J**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Hope that you liked it. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	14. Confessions

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ And by the way, I updated In the Welfare Of War & Road Trippin, go and check it out, I'm sure you'll love it. **

**Love, Mina. 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** **: Confessions (1,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV.**

Of course, I don't even have the time to get dressed properly that my phone rings with Valentine's name lightening the screen. To be honest, I don't really want to answer. I mean, I just not so subtly told him that I was decided on dating his daughter, maybe talking to Valentine right now isn't such a good idea. But then again, avoiding him when he knows I can answer him seems like an even worst idea.

So I pick up, just sliding my finger on my screen, but not saying a word. Mostly because right now, I don't trust my voice to not be as his as Clary's.

"So … I guess you know what I'm about to say," is all Valentine actually says. I uselessly nod, swallowing very hardly before clearing my throat and delivering a noise of some kind.

"Yes."

There's a small silence growing between us, and I have a sort of presumption that it's as awkward for him as it is for me. And then he says with nostalgia and sadness in his voice: "Jocelyn was supposed to be the one to handle all of this. She predicted that at some point you two would develop more than friendly feelings."

I don't say anything to that, because … because I know how hard it is to talk about Jocelyn for Valentine. Clary and Jon lost their mother, but Valentine lost the love of his life, his best friend, his confident all at once. Actually, this is the first time in a long time that I've heard him say her name.

"Anyway … All of this to say that I've been preparing to this day, but that it still came too early for me. I guess I should try and dissuade you somehow, but that won't work with the two of you being so stubborn. Still, the same rule as all fathers have: no sex. I am not ready to be a grandfather. And no relationship drama or display in front of me. Spare me."

I nod once again proving my stupidity before vocally agreeing with him, and Valentine hangs up, saying that he would be home early tonight.

Honestly, I'm not sure what to make of this. Was it a benediction, or a well disguised threat? And what about that whole no sex thing? I mean, it's not like I'm the one who got the honour of deflowering Clary. Why should he cockblock me before I could even do anything? Bit in the other, he said no display in front of him … so I could just _display_ my feelings for Clary when he's not looking.

When I join Clary in the kitchen, she is busy making a tofu-omelette, rocking her hips to Shakira. She smiles at me with a little wink as I set the table for the two of us; and I let her know: "Your father knows."

That has the merit to make her stop swaying, her eyes big looking at me as if I just swallowed a whole planet before her eyes.

"You _told him_?!"

"No. he just knew. That was his favour … Well, sort of. Bottom line, he knew … and I chickened out. That's why I haven't been in touch. I was freaked out, and I didn't know how to tell you because … well I don't want you to see me like a scared little boy," I admit. This is true. I was freaked, and the reason I didn't even try to consult her was that I wanted her to see me like that impressive sexy guy, not a chicken. There was also me being conflicted about my feelings about her, but Clary doesn't need to know all of that.

"So you didn't stand me up for the sake of standing me up?" She asks with a little voice, and I simply shake my head. She seems relieved by my statement and serves us both the food that she prepared us as she confesses:

"I didn't really go on a date with Alec yesterday night. I just told Jon that so he would tell you so you would know how it feels. I just went to the movies with him and Mags. And the three of us gushed over Jason because …. _obvious reasons_."

I chuckle, before asking: "So? No more kissing gay people?"

"Nope. And for your information, when I kissed Alec, it was his first kiss as well. And he did not know he was gay yet." She pauses a little, frowning. "Maybe I'm the one who turned him gay … Because he came out a few weeks after our kiss."

"Trust me, Clary. You can do many things … turning a guy gay is definitely not one of them."

"I don't know. Like you said, I do have a thing for gays. I kissed Alec. I had sex with Mags and we never even thought of getting together, so maybe I inclined him toward guys without knowing as we grew up. And I love this blond idiot who can spend hours in the bathroom … Maybe I should seek professional help," She mocks, and I all but glare at her

Yes I do spend a lot of time under the water and then getting ready in the bathroom, but that doesn't make me gay. That, or guys changed crucial points of their anatomy that I wasn't aware. Because the main star in my dreams is sitting in front of me.

And then, suddenly, it hits me …

"You _love_ an idiot?"

She smiles, blushing a little before leaning and kissing me: "I do. Stupid me."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Hope that you liked it. What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss💋 Kiss💋 Bang🔫 Bang🔫**


	15. About the updates

**My dear little broccolis**

 **~ I know that you are all waiting for an update on this story, but I will put it on hold for a little while. As soon as I will finish one of the other sorties I am working on, I will start updating the stories I put on hold. So for the moment, I am working on:**

 **\- In The Welfare Of War (part 1 out of 3)**

 **\- Road Trippin, or How A New Life Begins And Flow (part 1 out of 2)**

 **\- Behind The Curtains**

 **\- The Consequences Of A One-Nightstand**

 **\- Mistakes**

 **\- Not Another Teen Story**

 **~ I am also working on a new story, so if anyone is interested on co-writing with me, let me know. My PM is open, just like my social media, and my gmail address (minalislyy)**

 **~ Love, Mina**


End file.
